


Off-Duty (Avengers x Reader ONE SHOTS)

by GypsyParis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyParis/pseuds/GypsyParis
Summary: The Battle of Sokovia was finally over and the Avengers retreat to their newest facility for a fresh start. The team's new roster included scientific research, military training, weapons development, and one of their newest recruits: you.You'd met the team before during times of mass threat, but meeting them out of their suits was bound to be something else.**basically just a series of one-shots that are moderately connected to make things interesting ;))**SET IN AN ALTERNATE TIMELINE CREATED BY ENDGAME (Loki has escaped, Steve has infiltrated HYDRA and reunited with Bucky Barnes)





	1. NSFW (Steve x Reader) ((not actually nsfw lol))

**Author's Note:**

> **despite the title this isnt nsfw lol sorry folks
> 
> Several bad choices and one Tony Stark led you to this moment: a long elevator ride up with a certain Steve Rogers. A small chat leads you to discover one of the Captain's weaknesses: abbreviations.

“Ow!”

You groaned as you rammed your foot into a rather expensive looking coffee table. Unintentionally, of course. Multiple heavy cardboard boxes had been blocking majority of your view and led you into said wall.

Stretching your neck just enough to peer through the boxes, you caught sight of steel doors and sighed triumphantly. You gripped your things tighter as you looked much like a penguin, shuffling your way towards the elevator.

Though you had gently placed the boxes down next to you, you soon realized that there was one more dilemma. You glanced down at your key card and back up at the glowing panel on the wall, pouting.

“Stark…” you mumbled annoyingly. Now you had to guess the exact floor where Room G-07 was. “Fantastic.”

Mumbling more complaints under your breath, you opted for the more tedious option: pressing every single button on that glass panel and hoping that no one would have to wait in awkward silence with you. Considering the compound was practically empty, you had a tinge of hope that the situation couldn’t possibly get any worse. 

_‘Course it couldn’t._ Heaving the 10th sigh of the day, you began to press your way down the array of floor buttons. 

You were already feeling antsy as you watched the steel doors came to a close in front of you. _'Could it?'_

“Hold the door, please!”

That rich, resonant – and oddly familiar – voice yanked you out of your thoughts just long enough to hit the open button in a panic. You waited in anticipation as the footsteps approached and the steel doors slowly opened up to a man. A tall, handsome man whose face you recognized way too easily.

“Captain Rogers.”

Your face was deprived of every color upon seeing the blond, though he seemed fairly pleased to see yours. “Agent (Y/L/N).”

The both of you briefly exchanged friendly greetings as he entered the elevator beside you. You glanced at him from the corner of your eye. He left his suit and shield for a more casual look, donning a white tee, jeans, and his favorite brown leather jacket. He was a sight for sore eyes. 

“I could hardly recognize you without the red, white n' blue, Cap,” was your rattled attempt at making conversation with the Avenger. Thankfully, he seemed amused as he chuckled.

“I wouldn’t blame ya. We don't really get to talk much IRL, so.”

You tried to contain a chuckle at his choice of words. "No. No we don't. So what brings you here shield-less?"

"Well... FYI... Just wanted to check the whole place out before it opens for business. So while the paint's still fresh, the shield and the suit remain NSFW.”

That did it for you. A snort quickly escalated into hushed giggles before anything else could leave your mouth. Steve just stared at you, puzzled yet equally amused. “What?”

Still unable to form coherent sentences you just waved your hand. He was smiling now. “Did— did I use 'em wrong? Or too much?”

“No. Yes. Just—“ you inhaled sharply, “Stark or Wilson?”

His grin grew wider – and you swore you saw him blush – as he scratched the back of his head. “Stark. _Dammit_.”

“Yeah, people just…” you trailed off as his stunning blue eyes met yours, “Don’t normally use more than two abbreviations in a conversation."

“Duly noted."

You would’ve stared at his stupid gorgeous face for hours, but the elevator had slowly come to a stop. The two of you watched as the steel doors opened to the first empty hallway of the day. 

Mumbling an excuse, you peered out of the doors and scanned the area, taking note that there wasn’t a living soul on the floor besides the two of you. “Weird.”

“What is?”

“I haven’t seen anyone besides you since I got here,” you pressed a button after concluding that it wasn’t your floor, “Don’t we start operating tomorrow?”

“Yeah, we do. Tony decided we take a day off before jumping into action, so everyone’s out enjoying themselves,” his eyes had glanced down at the tower of boxes beside you, before moving up to meet yours with a cheeky little smirk.

“Except for the one percent of use who are _somehow_ still moving in.”

You opened your mouth to come up with some excuse, but you were once again cut off by the elevator coming to a halt. It hadn’t even been a minute since you stopped at the first floor. Steve was beginning to catch on and you could feel it, as well as his piercing gaze.

“This your stop?” 

You shook your head a bit too vigorously. 

“If no one’s around, then what’s going on?”

His skepticism evoked his Captain voice and you couldn’t decide whether you were intimidated or turned on. Of all the people to be stuck with in an elevator, it just had to be the Captain America - a guy you have the hots for AND a guy who’s knocked out 12 guys _in an elevator_. 

You feared losing your dignity, but you feared lying to an Avenger even more because there was no way in hell you were getting away with it. “I may have been lost and I may have pressed all the buttons so I could check all the floors manually.”

Unbeknownst to you, Steve’s expression softened. “(Y/L/N)...” 

“I know, I know, its a _really_ stupid solution, and I’m sorry I’m wasting your time but I couldn’t have known you’d be stuck here with me.”

“It’s okay, I—”

“This isn’t great. I’m really making a bad first impression aren’t I—”

“ ** _(Y/N)_**.”

The hand on your shoulder suddenly made finishing your sentence not as important. You stared at him with wide (Y/E/C) eyes, allowing his to search yours. It was only then you realized what he’d just said; or more specifically what he’d just called you. He’d never called you by your first name. Why did it sound so good when he said it? When can he say it again?

“It’s okay,” he chuckled, putting down his hand after patting your shoulders, only to lay it out again in front of you. “Maybe I can help?”

You probably stared at it for a good 6 seconds before sheepishly scrambling through your pockets to hand him your key card.

“G-07..."

“Anything?”

“Unfortunately, Tony’s a flamboyant billionaire and exceeded himself with the new place,” he shook his head, handing it back to you. “Oh, and our rooms are likely to be in the same hallway. Sorry I couldn’t help much.”

He was clearly pleased with the act he was playing and hell, so were you. “ _Un_ -fortunately?” 

“Just tryin’ to make a pretty lady laugh,” Steve shrugged, chuckling. “Besides, we’re gonna be here a while. Don’t want your last impression of me being an old man who misuses abbreviations.”

His Brooklyn accent was enough to make you melt. If you weren’t blushing then, there was definitely no hiding it now. Scared of what might come out of your mouth if you opened it, you settled for a giggle. 

Steve simply stared as you brushed a stray of (Y/H/C) hair behind your ear and couldn't help the stupid grin on his face. Nothing much had changed from the first time he'd met you - a rookie from S.H.I.E.L.D., showing him around his first helicarrier. Soon enough, an agent, Stark’s secretary, and now, a candidate for the Avengers. 

Surprisingly, given the time he'd actually known you, the both of you hadn't shared many lasting conversations together. Probably because you'd only had the chance to during times of worldwide threat and imminent destruction. 

Captain America was no doubt a busy man and Steve Rogers was never one for pointless small talk, but not once did he hesitate to continue the conversation. He was sharing mission mishaps, snarky jokes, and that smile... _God, that smile._

A smile that faltered slightly as he stared at the elevator screen, immediately catching your attention. “6th floor?”

He hummed in confirmation as he reached down, hauling up your stack of boxes like it weighed nothing. Wow, what a specimen. You didn’t realize you’d been staring until he cleared his throat with a slight smirk. 

“Was it G-07, Ma’am?”

You giggled at his antics, nodding. That sly bastard always knew exactly what to do and what to say. For a man who was nearly a hundred years old, he’d still got it. 

“If old-fashioned people are always this polite, maybe I should start dating older men,” you remarked with a wink and you could practically feel the heat coming off of his cheeks. _Success._

You walked out of the elevator with his eyes locked on you and feet stuck to the floor before hastily following suit. By the time he caught up, he was a red, stuttering mess. 

“Well, I— I mean, its not really… But if you’re into that kind of—”

“I’m kidding, Steve,” you laughed as you looked back to meet the half of his red face that was peeking through the boxes. Unlocking your door, you cheekily added, “Only the ones that blurt out ‘NSFW’ not knowing what it means."

“You expect me to understand anything that comes out of Stark’s mouth?” He sheepishly chuckled and you grabbed the boxes, hands briefly touching as you did so. 

"Touché," you giggled before turning on your heel whilst maintaining his gaze. “You should put it on your list."

Steve pursed his lip. “I think I’d rather wait on you to explain it to me.”

You felt the heat rise to your cheeks, but for once, you didn't care all that much anymore. Your smile turned into grin as you chuckled, fake saluting at the soldier. 

"See you around, Cap."

“Yeah. Yes. Take care,” he managed to add as he watched the door shut in front of him. Taking slow but sure steps back to the elevator, he shoved his hands in his jacket sheepishly and gave a long sigh.

“Get it together, Rogers…”


	2. Still Your Boss (Tony x Reader) ((platonic))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **platonic fluff, tony being soft for like 5 seconds
> 
> The mastermind of the elevator scheme comes to see how your move's going, him being your ex-boss and current boss. Tony brings a few welcoming gifts as the two of you catch up.

A short buzz, followed by a few knocks were barely heard from the music resounding in your room. It was the least of your worries, however, because you were currently wrestling with an IKEA lamp. 

“Room service!”

Your head immediately perked up, a smirk beginning to form despite your exhaustion. That cheeky joke and its snarky tone was unmistakable. Gripping on a wrench and turning, you let out a loud groan that made him raise a brow.

“Uhm, should I take a rain check n’ come back when you’re finished with your…” he paused suggestively, “ _strenuous business_?”

You chuckled breathlessly, “Just let yourself in, Stark.”

“Alright, but if I find you screwing something other than IKEA, this bottle of Dom Pérignon will be on the floor in 5 seconds.”

That heartened another exasperated laugh as your music paused, F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice alerting you of Tony’s security override. He sauntered into your room in his usual blazer & shirt get up and a bottle of champagne, just as he said. 

“So. Seems like your move’s goin’ pretty smoothly.”

“You sound so surprised.” You watched as Tony scanned the room, looking you up and down before finally meeting your (Y/E/C) eyes.

“Nah, just, uh…” he furrowed his brows, “You sure nothin’ happened?“

“What do you mean?” It was your turn to eye him strangely as he placed the champagne on the only available space on your messy counter.

“Oh, you know… complications, misunderstandings, unexpected meetings with work crushes slash potential boyfriends?” He said that last bit with a smirk as he removed the foil on the cork. “‘Coz I thought… maybe something _NSFW_ was ensuing when I arrived at your—”

“You know what,” You crossed your arms as you caught on, deciding to play along. “Steve did mention something about that.”

A soft pop from the bottle. “About complications?” 

You would be amazed at how dedicated he was at holding the act, but then again he was Tony Stark — the epitome of drama. He was playing it safe by trying to act oblivious, but you were having none of it. “You know damn well what you did, Stark.”

“I do, and I can’t say that I regret it. How’d he use it in a sentence?”

You groaned and rolled your eyes, but still couldn’t help a little smirk of amusement. “You set that whole thing up?”

“C’mon. You love it when I play Cupid.” Raising your brow, you opened your mouth to passionately argue until Tony held up the champagne bottle, “You gotta glass?”

He was definitely riling you up. You were convinced that it was one of the billionaire’s hobbies ever since you briefly worked as his secretary after SHIELD’s exposè. 

Another hobby of his was indeed “playing Cupid”, setting you up with every human being you glanced at for more than 2 seconds. Next thing you knew, you were on your way to an Italian restaurant to meet with an IT guy he caught you chatting with. You told him you were just asking about the slow internet, but Tony just went on about how his theory that IT guys were good with their fingers.

Tony was irritatingly conceited, everyone knew that, yet you couldn’t find it in yourself to hate him. As soon as you saw the shit-eating grin on his face, you couldn’t help the upwards quirk of your mouth.

Rolling your eyes, you pointed to a open box on the floor. “I have _never_ said that I loved it, by the way.”

“Yeah, but its been implied.”

You scoffed, “Yeah, by you.” 

“I…” a clink as he began pouring, “Offer you probably the coolest job ever, come into your humble abode bearing gifts…” Another clink, “and this is how you’re treating me? Appalled, (Y/N). Disgusted.” 

His words were dripping in drama & sarcasm as they often were, leading you to shake your head with a giggle. Each hand holding a glass of champagne, he gestured you to move over, taking a seat beside you once you obeyed. 

A few faint lines crinkled at the corner of Tony’s eyes as he stared into yours, a small smirk beginning to tug at his lips. He tipped a glass towards you as a smile of your own began to form.

“You, sir, are a jerk,” you remarked as you reached out, making him jerk his hand back.

“Easy sweetcheeks, I’m still your boss. I might have to reconsider giving your second gift,” he warned but gave you the glass anyway, the two of you clinking the other’s. 

You took a sip, pausing before furrowing your brows. “I have a second gift?”

He took one as well, “Maybe.”

“Ooh, can I guess what it is?”

“No.”

“Is there a whole Moroccan band in my closet about to sing La Cucaracha like Happy’s birthday last year?”

“What—? No. And it wasn’t La Cucaracha, it was…” he trailed off, taking another sip, “…some’n Spanish. _Point is_ , it’s not that. Its just a little welcoming gift. For being… great n’ stuff.”

You could hear him shifting where he sat, making you look towards him. He wasn’t even looking at you anymore, instead peering sightlessly into a wall as he sipped his champagne. The change of character made your curiosity grow. 

Tilting your head, you smirked. “ _‘Great n’ stuff’_? Could you maybe expound on that?”

“Do I look like a thesaurus?” Tony quipped, only for his grin to fade once he saw your raised brow. “Ugh, you’re gonna make me get all sappy? Okay, well—”

He sheepishly shifted once more to face you, inhaling sharply. “I got you a little some’n for just… being so dedicated. Putting your back into the secretary job, even if you knew it was short-term.”

“Where’s all this compassion coming from, Stark?” 

Even you felt that this vocally sympathetic Tony Stark was so foreign. You began to worry if you had forced it out of him and put him in an uncomfortable spotlight. Attempting to change the topic, you tossed him a witty remark he could latch on to. 

So one could imagine how surprised you were once he let out a soft chuckle with the shake of his head. “Guess I’m just… glad that you’re here. You kicked ass as an agent and it was great to have you as a secretary, but I think we both knew you could do so much more than just file my taxes.”

Dark brown and (Y/E/C) eyes locked in a shared understanding and appreciation. The nets of wrinkles at the corner of them as he a gave a soft smile carried a sense of solemnity that most people didn’t think Tony Stark had. But the people around him knew better. Whether or not he liked showing it nor admitting it, Tony Stark had a heart. 

He sighed, eyes flickering past you. “There, I said it,” he mumbled just loud enough for you to let out a laugh.

Rolling his eyes, he immediately sat up, ignoring your giggle-filled protests. “Hey, c’mon, wait,” you stood and tugged on his blazer, causing him to turn around with a raised brow.

“Thank you, Tony. I mean it. I’ll try my best to make you proud,” you smiled and he responded with his own. 

He placed his empty glass on your counter before turning on his heel to face you again. “Try your best? You gotta _do_ your best, (Y/L/N). I’m your boss, I could fire you again.”

“Again—? No, listen, I _quit_ that job—” you started, but he was already out the door.

“Nope, totally fired you!”

“ _Ass_!”

“Still your boss!”


End file.
